Take It Or Break It
by J luv
Summary: Zoey and Logan start going out.Will their friends be affected by it?
1. Where it all began

It was a Friday afternoon, I was rushing out of class in a hurry to get to my dorm,room 101.

(Zoey was wearing a short pink and white frilly skirt, and a pink Baby Phat tube top.A baby Phat purse and a Baby Phat pink cellphone.)

Lost in thought, I ended up bumping into someone.

"Damn,I am extremly sorry.I didn't see you there."a person said amazingly fast.

So fast,that Zoey couldn't tell whose voice it belonged to.

She was looking down and so was the person she walked into,while they were both picking up the books.

"It's alright. I totally understand.It's my fault I shouldn't have been running." said Zoey.

Then she looked up at the same time the person did and saw, LOGAN!

"Oh it's just you"Logan mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"snapped Zoey.

"what do you mean ,what's that supposed to mean,what do you think I meant."Logan growled angrily.

"Weren't you just being nice to me a minute ago?What happened to you?"Zoey asked sweetly.

_She is so HOT when she's innocent._

_Did I just think that?_

_WOW,her eyes are just as beautiful as her face._

_Will she ever go out with me?_

"Logan,are you listening to me?Why are looking at me like that?"Zoey asked questiongly

_He is so SEXY.Did I just think that?WOW, he is so musculer._

_Will he ever ask me out?_

"Huh, oh I was just thinking about(he hesitated)stuff."Logan said slowly.

"Oh, right"Zoey sighed,and looked down"Oh my math book."

Then her and Logan reached for it but she touched it first but his hand ended up on hers.

Zoey and Logan blushed.

Then they made eye contact.

_She's blushing!I made her do it! Go Logan! Go Logan! _

_OMG! He is blushing and I did it all by myself! Zoey is invinsible!_

Logan looked right into her perfect chocolate brown eyes.

Then out of nowhere he leaned and kissed her softly on her cotten candy lips.

She gasped into the kiss so Logan took the invitation and and his tongue explored its new home.

Then he broke it.

Zoey's hand flew to her lips.

"Did...I...you...here...now..."He looked at her with puppy/dog eyes,knowing she couldn't resist them.

"kiss"Zoey whispered, as if she didn't want anyone to know.

_**FUCK**, what if she never talks to me again_

"Um" was all Logan could say.

Then he lean forward again,and kissed her passionatly.

All Zoey wanted to do was kiss him back,so she did.

Zoey let out a moan.

Logan smiled in the kiss.

_Zoey will be all mine,finally._

At that same time Chase turned the corner looking for Zoey,and he found her.

Just,not by herself like he thought. Chase saw Logan and Zoey kissing and was about to yell at Logan,because he thought Logan forced her to kiss him.

But all of a sudden he heard her moan,and watched as she put her arms around Logan's neck as Logan wrapped his arms around her waist.

At that moment he wished he was in Logan's shoes.

Then he couldn't watch this anymore,so he turned and left without a sound.

It was Zoey's turn to break the kiss.

"WOW"was all Zoey could say as she blushed.

"Look,I'm really sorry but...I have to go to a dumb ass ELA writing class"Zoey let air out that, she didn't even know she was holding.

"Oh, okay" she said as she stood up.She collected her books and leaned over Logan(who was still sitting down on the floor)and said sexily

"I'll see you later."

Out of nowhere Logan grabbed her by the waist, and leaned back so basically she was laying on top of him in a heated kiss.

Her books skattered on the floor again.

She pulled away.

He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

She looked at him and finally realized the position they were in, and blushed a shade of crimson.

Zoey put her head on his chest.

"Zoey" he said while looking at the ceiling and making little circles on Zoey's back with his index finger.

"Hm"She answered not wanting to get off of him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked confidently.

"Of course,I didn't kiss you back for nothing."She said as she giggled.

"Hm"was all he said meaning he was in deep thought.

Suddenly the bell rang and they jumped off eachother.

"look,babe I gotta jet"Logan said quickly. Zoey nodded.

Logan gave her a quick mouth to mouth, and ran off to his class,leaving Zoey was a bit out of breath because her and Logan's had a quick but short makeout.

Girl's Room

When Zoey got to her room,she made sure her face had no emotion.

Nicole was playing with her hair and Dana was flipping threw a magazine.

Then Nicole saw Zoey and squealed as she ran up and hugged her.

"Why are you so happy?" Zoey asked questiongly.

"Actually,I don't know" Nicole answered and shrugged, while walking over to Zoey's bed and sat down.

"Hey" Dana said out of the blue still behind her magazine.

"What's up?"Zoey answered.

Then ran over to her bed and sat down.

"Fine,I guess I can tell you guys.Logan asked me out"

Nicole and Dana's mouth dropped.

After a long silence.

"He...did what?"Dana managed to throw out.

"Logan asked me out and I said yes."Nicole squealed so loud she could've wakin' the dead.

"spill" was all she had to say and I told her everything from the end of class to the "look,babe I gotta jet" thing.

Dana acted like she didn't care even though she really and trully did,and didn't notice she was crying.

She got up took her key and was about to walk out,while Zoey and Nicole were talking.

"Hey, Dana why are you crying"Zoey asked consirned as she put a supporting hand on Dana's shoulder.

Dana was about to explode.She shrugged Zoey's hand off her shoulder and said"You want to know why I'm crying.You want to fuckin know why i'm crying! You knew I loved Logan secretly. But being the most beautiful and well liked girl in the school, you couldn't handle me liking Logan so you took him away!I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH!" with that Dana ran out of the room crying.

"W-what I didn't... but...I didn't know she loved him."

Zoey ran to her bed and cried on her pillow.

"Oh,Zoey don't cry, she didn't mean it".

Nicole reassured her,and also putting a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"But she l-liked him s-so much and I di-din't know."Zoey said sadly.

Nicole hugged Zoey and said "Don't worry she only keeps all those, types of stuff to herself.She will get over him."

"I hope your r-right." Zoey studdered.

Boy's Room

Logan finally reached his dorm after a long class time.

He got out his key and opened the door.

Chase and Micheal were watching 'You Got Served'.

Chase shot Logan a death glare and confused poor Logan.

Michael saw Logan and asked "Hey man, how's it goin"

"Nothing, How are you doing?"

Chase answered sarcastically"Just peachy keen"

Micheal finally spoke up "What's eating you?You've been acting like this ever since you went to look for Zoey but came back 5 minutes later, looking all pale in the face.Didn't you say you found her except she was busy with someone."

"Hm" was all Chase said looking down remembering what happened,"

Then it was Logan who's face turned pale .

Micheal turned to him and said "Now your face is all pale." Logan blushed.

"yeah,whatever" he mumbled.

Then they all turned to the movie which was still on,it was the part when 'David' and 'Leigh' were in the resteraunt.'David's' cell rang 'Leigh' grabbed it and turned it off."I know you did not just turn off my phone." "Your with your boys everyday, but when your with me, your all mine" 'David' licked his lips and said "I see you got attitude" 'Leigh' smiled,'David' said "I like it." Then he leaned over the table and kissed her.

Micheal paused it when it showed the sunset.

Watching this made Logan remember Zoey. but he accidently mumbled her name.

Since Logan was sitting on his bed they didn't hear him all too well.

"What did you say?"said Chase suspiciously.

"None ya(none of your buisness)."Then Logan headed to the door but Micheal jumped off the couch and blocked him and ordered

"go sit on the couch." Suprisingly Logan listened and sat at the far away part then Chase.

Micheal sat in the middle.

"Okay,I need to know" then Logan and Chase in unison said "Know what?"

Micheal took a deep breath and said

"Alright,earlier Chase went looking for Zoey but 5 mins later came back pale and sad looking.

Being the friend that I am I asked what is wrong.

He said 'nothing' I asked if he found Zoey he said yeah.

I didn't see her so i asked where is she he said she was occupied with someone so I dropped it.

Now **you** come he gives a death glare and when I mentioned earlier you got paled then blushed.

Then when the kissing part came in the movie you mentioned a name and I could've sworn it was-."

Micheal looked at Logan, he just figured it out.

Logan noticed and said "I know what your thinking,and yes."

Micheal looked shocked.

Chase choked out "how could you do that to me?"

"What are you talking about?''Logan said questiongly.

"How could you not know?You and Zoey are the same,Thats why you guys are SO good for eachother,you guys really didn't know that I liked her."Chase said sadly.

"I'm going to bed,I'm tired."

After that Chase went to bed.

''yea it's late I'm going to sleep too,You O.K. man?''Micheal said walking toward his bed.

"Yeah" was all he heard.

An hour passed it was 10:00pm and Logan heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

''Hi Logan''Zoey said shyly.

''Hey baby,come in the guys are asleep.''

Logan said as he held out his hand.

She put her hand in his.

He led the way to the couch.

But Zoey stopped walking mid-way.

''Look Logan I told the girls about us and Dana got upset and cussed me out because she liked you and shit.''Zoey explained

''Oh,well the guys found out about us,the hard way,Chase caught us in the hallway.I never knew he liked you, then I woudn't have tried anything with you''

''Oh no Chase! I wanted to tell him myself.Wait did you say he liked me?''Zoey asked.

''yeah, then I would have never asked you out,he's my roommate,I mean, I wouldn't have kissed you either''Logan said sadly

''yeah and I probably wouldn't enjoy it that much knowing about Chase,but I don't like him like that.'' Zoey said sadly

"but Zoey, I love you... but Chase does too.., this is too complicated''Logan said with a sigh, because he really felt bad.

''Look baby,I love you too but I only like Chase as a friend" Zoey said confidently.

"yeah,maybe we can all go to the beach tomorrow, and straighten this out with Chase and Dana."Logan said trying to cheer Zoey up.

Little did Logan know both Micheal and Chase were awake listening to everything they said.

"You want to watch a movie?''Logan asked kindly.

"right here?right now?''Zoey asked questiongly.

''unless...'' he answered.

''Yeah,I'll stay here for awhile and watch a movie''Zoey answered a bit tiredly.

''What movie do you have?''.

Then she spotted the sunset still on the T.V.

''0o0o,you guys have 'You Got Served' thats my favorite movie.''Zoey squealed.

''Yea the guys were watching it earlier,I'll restart it and get some popcorn and blankets.''

Logan said as he walked away.

''Cool'' Zoey answered as she walked to the couch.

5 minutes passed and Logan came with pillows,a blanket and a big bowl of popcorn.

Logan put the pillows on each end of the couch after he gave the popcorn to Zoey,then sat down next to her.

She turned to him and smiled.Logan leaned in and kissed her.

Zoey moaned and at that exact moment Chase's eyes shot open,remembering that sound.

He gasped as he saw Zoey end up shifting on top of Logan as they made out.

Zoey broke the kiss when she heard a gasp but everyone was asleep.

She looked around then down at Logan who said worried ''What's wrong?''

Zoey looked into his eyes and said ''Nothing, I just heard a gasp but everyone is asleep or so it seems.''

Logan just said ''Okay''.Then they kissed a little and watched the movie.''

Zoey fell asleep on her back on top of Logan who also fell asleep.

**This Is Where It All Began!**


	2. Nicole!

Logan wakes up because he felt someone move.He opens his eyes,and the first thing he saw blonde hair._Oh yeah now I remember,Zoey and I fell asleep together.ALRIGHT!_Zoey shifted,she turned off her back and on to her stomach,with her head on Logan's shoulder.Logan went back to sleep.Micheal woke up, got out of bed and walked pass the sleeping couple.He grabbed a camera and took a shot.Then there was a soft knock on the door.That only Micheal can hear being the fact that he was standing right next to it.Chase has turned around still asleep.So Micheal answered the door.He turned the knob it was NICOLE?


	3. Cute Couples

"Nicole,what are you doing here?''Micheal asked curiously.

_where is Dana?_

_Did something happen?_

_Oh no the LOVE of my life is gone I know it!_

_LOVE?_

Micheal thought''I wanted to know if you've seen Zoey,she was in our dorm last night but then she left and said she would be right back.But never returned.''Nicole Speed pass Micheal.

''Oh she's here''Micheal said easily.

Nicole was confused ''She's been here all night?''

''Come in,you should see this.''With that Micheal lead a confused Nicole inside.

He led her to the couch where Zoey and Logan lay cuddled up.

"OMG"Nicole whispered.

Chase woke up and and saw Micheal and Nicole looking at something on the couch.

"Hey Nicole" He said happily.

"Oh,hi Chase I didn't see you there." Nicole said joyfully.

"What are you guys looking at.''Chase said then walked up fast before they got to answer.

He finally saw,it was Logan and Zoey sleeping together.

"Oh,well,it's not that great."

He said rather loudly,waking Logan up.

Logan opened his eyes and saw three heads,six eyes looking down at him and Zoey.

Forgetting about Zoey he said "Damn" then he felt a grip on the sides of his shirt.

Zoey moaned then opened her eyes,looking at Logan.He mouthed "look up''.

Confused she looked up anyways.

She saw Chase,Nicole and Micheal looking at them,blushing,she said ''Damn" then buried her face on Logan's shoulder.

After 5 minutes of silence Nicole spoke up,"S-so how are you feeling Z-zoey?'',a minute passed with her head still on Logan's shoulder she said "How do **you** think? she snapped.

"Zoey,are you all right?''Logan asked concerned.

Still on his shoulder she said sarcastically "Just peachy keen." Logan and Micheal glared at Chase.

"What did I do!'' Chase said innocently,even though he knew what was going on.

"Man,you are the clueless one,last night that was the same exact thing you said.''

Finally Zoey spoke up "Um,sorry I snapped at you Nicole,I didn't mean to but-.Wait a minute,what time is it?"she said with her face still on Logan's shoulder.

Logan looked at his watch,but Chase beat him to it "10:00am."

Then grinned at Logan."At least I'm dating her"Logan mouthed off at Chase.

Chase looked hurt,he looked at Nicole,then back at Logan and grinned.

"No way"Logan said"Already jeez"He added

"What are you talking about" Nicole asked questingly.

Chase and Logan grinned.

"We are all going to the beach today, maybe you can ask her then."

Logan said slyly.

"Yeah I guess"Chase replied happily.

"What" Zoey and Nicole said in unison.

"Nothing,dear Nicole"Chase said slowly.

Nicole giggled then hugged Chase romantically.

With that she said sexily "I'm going to go change into my bathing suit."Then she kissed Chase on the cheek.

Then walked away to her dorm.

"Way to go Chase."said Zoey finally removed from Logan's shoulder.


End file.
